Let Them Eat Cake
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "Let Them Eat Cake" (5x10). Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à un tel cadeau, encore moi venant de sa part à lui. Et pourtant, une fois de plus, il était parvenu à la surprendre lorsqu'elle s'y était attendue le moins. Mais.. Et si quelque chose venait entacher sa joie ? Et si elle parvenait tout de même à le remercier ?


_Dans un geste d'extrême bonté (ou pas, tout dépend des avis), je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien une petite update. Et pour l'occasion, voilà donc un OS que j'avais écrit il y a déjà quelques temps, mais qui n'avait pas encore été publié car d'autres requêtes étaient passées prioritaire (allez savoir pourquoi !). Du coup, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être enfin temps de le sortir, d'autant plus que je l'aime assez. Disons qu'il reprend un épisode que j'avais pas mal aimé, et dont j'aurais voulu voir une autre scène que celle que nous avons eu.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit cette scène alternative sur "**Let Them Eat Cake**", le 5x10. Reconnaissons-le, bon nombre d'entre nous étions ravi d'avoir du Huddy, vraiment. Et cette idée de les voir partager le même bureau, autant dire que c'était bien trouvé, et très amusant car cela multipliait les petites pics entre eux. Et bien sûr, en bons adorateurs de Huddy que nous sommes, la fin nous a presque rendu triste pour Cuddy. Elle qui se faisait une joie d'aller remercier House pour le bureau, quelle ne fut sa déception en voyant cette pouffe de Dee Dee remettre correctement le blouson de House, et limite le draguer ? Avouez-le, on a tous eu envie de la prendre dans nos bras quand son visage se décompose, que son beau sourire disparaît pour laisser place à une moue triste, et qu'elle file de nouveau vers les ascenseurs sans demander son reste. Et bien, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette scène alternative. Pour donner à Cuddy la fin d'épisode qu'elle méritait. La fin qu'House et elle méritaient.  
Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez cet OS. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis via les reviews, c'est toujours très important pour moi de voir ce que vous en pensez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Let Them Eat Cake**_

Ses talons claquaient sur le sol tandis qu'elle venait tout juste de s'extirper de l'ascenseur. Un large sourire fendait son visage, comme l'un de ceux qui la faisaient totalement rayonner. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à un tel cadeau, encore moi venant de sa part à _lui_. Et pourtant, une fois de plus, il était parvenu à la surprendre lorsqu'elle s'y était attendue le moins.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir le remercier. Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet, ce 'présent' ne pouvait venir que de lui. Il était le seul à connaître l'existence de ce ravissant morceau d'ébène, et au courant qu'elle l'avait conservé par le biais de sa mère. Cela faisait de lui le seul et l'unique capable d'une telle chose.

Lorsqu'enfin elle put voir l'intérieur du bureau de son employé à travers les portes vitrées, elle demeura interdite, sa mine joyeuse s'estompant aussitôt. Que faisait donc cette sale blonde peroxydée, à tripoter le col de son Diagnosticien ? Elle déglutit difficilement, laissa ses bras retomber de part et d'autre de son corps, et tourna les talons. Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille, après ce qu'ils avaient 'presque' partagé ?

Tête baissée, ses yeux la piquant, elle appuya sur le bouton de la machine, et se posta devant en attendant qu'il arrive à son étage. Toute trace de jovialité avait disparu de son sublime visage, et n'y paraissait plus que la déception ainsi que ce que l'on pourrait définir comme de la tristesse. L'espoir qu'elle conservait en elle s'était envolé, elle n'aurait jamais du s'imaginer qu'il pourrait changer pour elle et ne plus la repousser. Elle aurait du se douter qu'une fois de plus, il s'était joué d'elle comme d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon que l'on aurait trouvée dans une braderie. Il lui avait fait croire en la possibilité d'un rapprochement entre eux, à la naissance de quelque chose et elle, bien naïve, elle y avait bêtement cru.

L'appareil traînait à arriver jusqu'à elle, et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus finit par avoir lieu. House avait quitté son office, et elle pouvait l'entendre distinctement se diriger dans sa direction. Elle ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir et enfonça une nouvelle fois le bouton d'appel, dans l'espoir vain que celui-ci arriverait plus vite. Malheureusement, les portes s'ouvrirent à l'instant même où la blonde et lui arrivèrent à hauteur de la Doyenne, et tous les trois pénétrèrent dans la cage de fer.

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Plus exactement, elle détestait cette situation. La blonde peroxydée se tenait bien trop près de House au goût de Cuddy, et le parfum qu'elle portait était tout bonnement horrible et trop fort, de ceux qui vous donnent très rapidement la migraine. Et qu'était-ce que cette manie de sourire de toutes ses dents au médecin ? De la sorte, il pouvait quasiment compter le nombre de plombages qu'elle arborait !

De temps à autre, il jetait un œil à sa Patronne, qui détournait aussitôt la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle lui en voulait, il le sentait à des kilomètres. Mais la raison lui échappait, après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal, hormis monter dans la même cabine d'ascenseur qu'elle ! A mi-étage, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, et en sortit une liasse de billets qu'il tendit à Dee Dee. Celle-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis embrassa sa joue rugueuse avant d'enfoncer l'argent dans son soutien-gorge, une moue hagarde et idiote plaqué sur le visage.

**- C'était un plaisir de faire ça ! **Assura-t-elle en remuant exagérément les lèvres. **N'hésitez pas à faire de nouveau appel à moi en cas de besoin, Doc'**

Il acquiesça simplement, et la salua brièvement lorsqu'elle se dégagea de l'ascenseur une fois le hall atteint par ce dernier. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur l'Endocrinologue, profitant du fait qu'ils demeuraient les deux seuls occupants de la machine alors que celle-ci entamait sa descente vers le sous-sol. Après s'être assuré qu'ils se trouvaient entre deux niveaux, il tendit le bras et, du bout de sa canne, enclencha le bouton d'arrêt. Cuddy le fusilla instantanément du regard, s'approchant alors pour libérer la commande. Mais House, plus rapide qu'elle, la bloqua à son tour, et plaqua son corps tout entier entre les manettes et elle.

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face. Elle avait honte d'elle, et il l'avait profondément déçu. Elle ne supportait plus cette danse continuelle entre eux, elle ne se suffisait plus à se complaire de leurs 'un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière'. Elle avait eu, l'espace d'un instant, l'espoir qu'une relation plus intime entre eux puisse naître, et aboutir à quelque chose. Apparemment, elle s'était bien trompée à ce sujet. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques semaines plus tôt ne signifiait-il donc rien pour lui ? De même que leur 'discussion' dans le bureau vide, lorsqu'il lui avait presque pétri le sein, de sa main forte et délicate à la fois ?

**- Dégagez tout de suite**, siffla-t-elle. **J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, pas de gaspiller mon temps avec vous.  
- Et moi, je veux savoir le pourquoi du comment**, rétorqua-t-il. **Je veux savoir pourquoi vous tirez une tronche de dix pieds de large, comme si on vous avait annoncé la mort de votre mère. Et aussi pourquoi, depuis tout à l'heure, vous fuyez mon regard.  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires**, tiqua-t-elle en essayant de le pousser et d'accéder au bouton permettant le redémarrage de l'appareil. **Alors lâchez-moi, et mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.**

Il roula des yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue lorsqu'elle s'y mettait !

**- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas les réponses que j'attends**, déclara-t-il simplement avant de lui attraper le menton et de la forcer à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.  
**- Trouvez-vous un autre jouet, ça ne m'amuse plus**, cracha-t-elle, cette fois avec ses iris ancrés aux siens. **Vous n'avez qu'à prendre du bon temps avec votre blonde, elle a l'air d'adorer ça !**

Il ricana, les yeux brillants. Elle était tellement resplendissante, sublime et adorable lorsqu'elle était jalouse, qu'il n'était jamais rassasié de cette vision.

**- Cuddy, c'est une call-girl**, pouffa-t-il.  
**- Ça j'avais compris, merci**, grogna-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous sortez de l'argent de **_**votre**_** portefeuille pour payer une jeune femme.  
- Celui de Wilson**, la reprit-il.  
**- Peu m'importe**, le coupa-t-elle. **Je n'apprécie aucunement que vous ayez recours à de tels services à l'intérieur de mon hôpital. Vous le savez parfaitement qui plus est !  
- Il y a prescription**, nota-t-il, la maintenant à présent entre la paroi de la machine et son corps. **Elle n'était pas là pour faire usage de son corps, mais en tant qu'actrice.**

Lisa soupira d'énervement, essayant toujours de se dégager de sa prise. Mais elle devait le reconnaître, il était bien plus fort et plus grand qu'elle, ce qui au final l'empêchait d'avoir une chance de se libérer.

**- Et c'est avec des prétextes aussi imbéciles que vous pensez que je puisse vous croire une seule seconde ? **S'exclama-t-elle sèchement. **Cela ne m'amuse aucunement que vous vous moquiez de moi de la sorte.  
- C'est pourtant la vérité**, continua-t-il. **Elle était là pour m'aider à coincer Kutner, et son petit acolyte Taub. Ni plus ni moins. Ils profitaient de mon nom et de ma réputation pour s'enrichir personnellement, je me devais de leur faire la leçon.  
- En embauchant une call-girl**, se moqua-t-elle. **Tout à fait logique.  
- C'était la seule actrice que j'avais sous la main**, poursuivit-il. **J'aurais pu vous utiliser vous, au vu de toutes les fois où vous avez joué la comédie pour parvenir à vos fins, mais cela aurait ****été trop facile.**

Elle le fusilla du regard, tentant toujours vainement d'accéder aux commandes de l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sortir d'ici, monter dans sa voiture et partir. Loin de lui. Pouvoir enfin relâcher la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, et faire s'échapper la tristesse qui étouffait son cœur.

**- Sale con**, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire.  
**- Hey, je vous ai complimenté sur votre jeu d'actrice, vous devriez être fière ! **Se défendit-il faussement. **Et contrairement à Dee Dee, vous n'auriez pas accepté de prétendre être malade, et même aller jusqu'à simuler votre mort. Mais peut-être que me voir vous faire un massage cardiaque et que vous 'ressuscitiez' les aurait encore plus effrayé que cela en a été le cas.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme des billes, s'étouffant quasiment avec sa propre salive. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Non mais vraiment, il était irrattrapable, le pire du genre qu'il soit quand il s'agissait de mettre au point des vengeances les plus recherchées soient-elles.

**- Vous avez fait QUOI ? **Cria-t-elle, sa voix se répercutant contre les parois de la machine.  
**- Ne faîtes pas votre sainte ni touche Cuddy, même vous vous avez déjà fait un massage cardiaque à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais baisé sous leurs yeux ! **Fit-il remarquer. **Ils devaient apprendre d'une façon qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'oublier, ce qui en est le cas à présent. Alors maintenant, arrêtez de vous emporter pour rien, puisque je vous dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Dee Dee et moi.**

Elle soupira un coup, et détourna la tête. Elle avait envie de le croire, et même plus que besoin. Mais une part d'elle craignait toujours que cela ne soit qu'un mensonge, et qu'une fois de plus il ne se joue des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Des sentiments dont, jour après jour, elle prenait de plus en plus largement conscience et luttait de plus en plus difficilement pour les taire.

**- Je me fiche de ce que vous avez fait avec elle**, mentit Cuddy, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. **Du moment que vous le faîtes en dehors de votre lieu de travail et de vos horaires journaliers.**

Il ricana un coup, amusé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle un seul instant, elle était divinement ravissante. Il devait le reconnaître, mais la jalousie lui allait bien au teint, cela la rendait davantage sublime – il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais crû qu'elle puisse être encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà en temps normal -.

**- Vos lèvres prononcent ces mots, mais votre corps pense totalement le contraire**, nota-t-il. **A l'intérieur de vous, vous espérez sincèrement que je dise la vérité. Ce qui, au passage, est le cas.  
- Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez.  
- Non, c'est ce que je sais. Cuddy, vous êtes tellement prévisible, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, sans même que vous n'ayez à écarter les cuisses !**

Cette fois-ci, elle lui adressa un regard plus que noir et, aussi fort qu'elle put, elle le repoussa contre la paroi, ayant le dessus. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et se laissa faire, ses mains atterrissant sur les flancs de cette dernière. Elle ne le repoussa même pas, trop excédée pour se rendre réellement compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

**- J'en ai marre de vous House, c'est clair ? **S'époumona-t-elle. **Avec vous, c'est blanc, puis noir. ****Un jour vous m'embrassez, le lendemain vous m'envoyez sévèrement bouler en me rappelant qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Puis, j'entre totalement dans votre petit jeu, je sens un rapprochement entre nous, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe et plutôt que de passer à l'étape suivante, vous me pelotez le sein en espérant pouvoir les conserver. Ça vous amuse peut-être, moi non. Je ne supporte plus de vous trouver sans cesse des excuses quant à votre comportement, à vous laisser tout passer. Vous m'entendez ? J'en ai marre de vous !  
- Et pourtant, vous aimez que je vous complimente**, rappela-t-il. **Vous aimez que je sois dans les parages, que je vous observe. Vous adorez la façon dont je vous fais vous sentir.**

Il avait alors approché son visage du sien, ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres de celles de sa patronne. Elle bloqua un instant sa respiration, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et se perdit dans l'unité bleu océan qui s'étalait en face d'elle. Tout son être lui hurlait de céder, de se laisser retomber dans ses bras et d'unir sa bouche à la sienne. Mais sa raison elle, l'en empêchait, faisant remonter dans son esprit les souvenirs douloureux qu'il lui avait fait vivre.

**- Et je suis quasiment certain que tout à l'heure, vous vouliez me parler, avant de voir Dee Dee et de faire marche arrière**, continua-t-il.  
**- Je... Je voulais vous remercier**, bafouilla-t-elle. **Pour mon bureau. C'est... C'est tout. Je sais que c'est vous, ça ne pouvait être que vous.  
- Ravi que ça vous ait plu. Mais vous savez, la présence de Dee Dee ne vous empêchait pas de me le dire**, ironisa-t-il, aucun d'eux n'ayant encore bougé. **Mais vous avez fui parce vous vouliez autre chose, et que sa présence fichait en l'air vos plans. Parce que je suis bien plus qu'un simple employé à vos yeux, ou qu'un simple ami de longue date.**

Elle demeura silencieuse, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Il n'était pas question de reconnaître qu'il avait raison, pour rien au monde. Il en serait bien trop fier, et elle en ressortirait plus que blessée. Alors elle ne dit rien, mais ne bougea pas non plus pour autant. Il avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches fines, et elle le maintenait contre la paroi au niveau des épaules.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui avouer, il pouvait le sentir. Elle voulait plus, elle désirait plus lorsqu'elle était venue pour le remercier. Mais comme toujours, elle avait pris peur, tout comme lui chaque fois qu'il avait souhaité sauter le pas. Tout comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés après la perte de Joy. Tout comme lorsqu'ils avaient failli partager à nouveau un baiser, mais qu'à la place, il lui avait peloté le sein. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait envie d'aller plus loin. De ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'il avait faites jusque là.

Tout doucement, il approcha son visage du sien, et ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de la jeune femme. Elle frémit et il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le repousse, mais elle ne le fit pas. Il glissa davantage ses bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant totalement à lui. Il sentit ses mains entourer son cou, et il se mit à sourire contre sa bouche. Sa langue chatouilla le bout de chaire, quémandant l'accès qu'elle lui offrit presque aussitôt. Aussitôt s'entama un ballet effréné, où les dents s'entrechoquaient, les nez caressaient la peau de l'autre, et où ils s'exploraient autrement que par l'usage vocal dont il avait l'habitude.

L'air vint à leur manquer, et à regrets ils durent se séparer. Les yeux de Cuddy brillaient de mille feux, à la manière d'un million d'étoiles étincelantes dans un ciel d'août sans nuage. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de s'attarder sur de tels détails mais à présent, cela le frappait plus encore. Jamais il n'avait connu de femmes plus exceptionnelles qu'elle. Tant par sa beauté, son intelligence, que par son caractère. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser à nouveau. La serrer contre lui et se perdre dans la cascade brune de ses cheveux. Humer son parfum délicat jusqu'à en avoir la migraine, ou ne plus être capable de distinguer quelqu'odeur que ce soit. De caresser sa peau jusqu'à en connaître ses formes par cœur, et continuer encore jusqu'à en avoir les doigts brûlés.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle fit le premier pas, et unit leurs bouches pour la deuxième fois. La passion s'en dégagea dès la première seconde, leurs corps se pressèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre. Il mouva sa main sous le haut noir qu'elle portait, ses phalanges glissant sur sa peau douce et nue. Elle frissonna d'abord, puis se détendit sous son contact, grattant le scalp de l'homme. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour elle, seul ce qu'ils faisaient comptait. Elle ne cherchait même plus à taire ses émotions, cela aurait été une chose bien inutile. Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans la nuque de l'Endocrinologue, elle rejeta la tête en arrière.

D'un mouvement habile il inversa leur position, plaquant la jeune femme contre la paroi. Elle sourit grandement, et il repartit à l'assaut de sa peau. Elle gémissait lorsque sa barbe rugueuse la chatouillait, et fermait les yeux afin de se délecter de chaque instant comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière. Elle avait envie de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle le désirait comme elle n'avait jamais désiré aucun homme auparavant. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse sienne, comme il l'avait fait une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Inconsciemment, elle enroula sa jambe autour de la taille de son employé, sa cheville le conservant davantage contre elle.

**- Si j'avais vu que vous me remercieriez de la sorte pour le bureau, je l'aurai fait venir ici plus tôt ! **La taquina-t-il avant que sa bouche ne reparte à la découverte de la naissance de la poitrine de sa belle.  
**- En parlant de bureau... **Souffla-t-elle. **Je vous veux dans mon bureau, tout de suite.**

Sur ce, elle se détacha de lui, et réenclencha le bouton de marche de l'appareil avant de redemander le niveau 0. Elle réorganisa rapidement ses cheveux, déplissa sa jupe et son haut, et lui adressa un large sourire. Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois au rez-de-chaussée, et elle avança fièrement jusqu'à son antre, sachant éperdument que derrière elle, il se faisait un plaisir de la reluquer sous toutes les coutures. Elle poussa sa porte, se laissa retomber sur son canapé, et croisa ses jambes parfaites à l'instant même où il fit son apparition. D'un simple geste de la main, elle lui indiqua de fermer le verrou, ce qu'il fit immédiatement sans se faire davantage prier. Il ferma ensuite les stores et s'approcha d'elle, laissant sa canne choir contre la table basse.

Basculant son poids sur elle, il l'allongea sur le divan, et elle l'accueillit entre ses jambes. Il attrapa les bords de son T-shirt, et elle leva les bras, appuyée sur son fessier aux courbes parfaites, le temps qu'il le lui retire. Il laissa alors apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, devant la vue duquel il se mit à saliver. A l'intérieur, sa poitrine était tout simplement sublimée, il n'avait jamais vu pareille merveille auparavant. Dans un soucis d'égalité, elle lui retira promptement sa veste en cuir, avant de faire de même avec la chemise et le T-shirt qu'il portait. Ses doigts fins se promenaient sur le torse musclé de l'homme, pendant que de ses mains de pianiste, il redessinait les formes de ses seins, dressant ses tétons au passage.

Elle détacha la ceinture de son nouvel amant, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci échoue sur le sol. Elle défit ensuite le bouton du jean, et descendit la braguette, laissant échapper un soupir plein de désir en découvrant le boxer moulant qu'il portait. Ensemble, ils se débarrassèrent du pantalon, avant que sa jupe crayon n'hérite du même sort. Il se régala de la vision de son string assorti, et se risqua à glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur, caressant sa fine toison. Elle se tordit sous lui, désireuse d'en sentir davantage. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, ses main palpant les fesses de son employé. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, peu désireux de la voir finalement changer d'avis et lui échapper.

**- Et si on... **Commença Cuddy, les pupilles dilatées par le désir.  
**- Continuait sur le bureau ? **La coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'acquiesce franchement la tête. **Excellente idée, il n'y a pas meilleure chose pour l'inaugurer !  
- Les grands esprits se rencontrent**, poursuivit-elle.

Sans plus attendre, il la souleva du mieux qu'il put, et la positionna sur le bord du meuble en chêne. Elle ne se plaignit pas une seule seconde de la fraîcheur de celui-ci ou de sa dureté, son esprit se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de son corps. Elle souleva son fessier le temps qu'il lui retire son string, baissa le caleçon qu'il portait, et enroula ses fines jambes autour de lui. Il en profita pour caresser le clitoris de sa belle, ravi de voir à quel point elle mouillait déjà pour lui. Cette femme lui faisait tout bonnement perdre la tête, et il était certain que l'inverse fonctionnait aussi. Sans se presser ou brusquer ses gestes, il enfonça un, puis deux doigts en elle, tandis qu'elle se contractait un peu. Elle avait perdu l'habitude qu'on la touche de la sorte, quand bien même elle était la femme que tous les hommes désiraient et voulaient mettre dans leur lit.

Il savait où et comment mouvoir sa main, et elle admirait la facilité avec laquelle il se souvenait de son corps, même après vingt ans. Avec son pouce, il pressait son clitoris, la faisant gémir sous lui. C'était une réelle torture aux yeux de Lisa, mais une de ces tortures que vous aimeriez voir durer longtemps tant elle vous régale. Mais bien vite, elle commença à se sentir partir, et craignit qu'après ça, il ne veuille pas aller plus loin. Alors elle attrapa son membre dressé, et fit glisser ses main dessus, traçant un chemin partant de ses bourses à son gland. Il tressaillit chaque fois qu'elle allait un peu plus loin, et pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre pour se contenir. Et, lorsqu'il la sentit le guider vers son entrée, il les rouvrit, voulant à tout prix admirer l'expression qu'elle arborait. Ses boucles brunes reposaient sur son épaule droite, sa tête penchée sur le côté, et ses lèvres pincées dans une moue de concentration. Il la maintenait par le bas des reins, et lorsqu'enfin il glissa en elle, ses mouvements se firent lents, presque doux. Il n'était pas question de faire ça en toute vitesse et sans en profiter. Au contraire, il voulait que cela demeure un merveilleux, un agréable souvenir, dont ils auraient plaisir à se rappeler. Et elle était de ces femmes qui méritaient le meilleur de ce qu'on pouvait leur offrir, de celles qui mériteraient largement qu'on décroche la lune et tous les astres célestes si elle venait à le demander.

A mesure qu'il prenait possession d'elle, elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque, espérant ainsi taire ses gémissements. Une fois certain qu'elle s'était habituée à la présence de son membre, il entama une série de va-et-viens, leurs deux corps s'accordant immédiatement sur une cadence dont ils n'avaient pas même besoin de fixer le rythme par de futiles paroles. Des mots auraient été de trop, et l'instant n'en aurait été que moins magique. A chaque coup de butoir, elle cognait contre son bureau, mais s'en fichait éperdument. L'homme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde était en train de lui faire l'amour, sur un objet de leur passé. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait imaginer plus symbolique de leur passé.

Il sentait les muscles de la jeune femme se contracter autour de lui, l'empêchant totalement de se détacher d'elle. Il n'irait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire il adorait cette sensation de possession. Ses lèvres partirent à la recherche de celle de sa partenaire, un nouveau baiser des plus passionnés débuta. Ils se redécouvraient, d'une manière que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu commenter. Et malheureusement, tout a une fin, et le point culminant du plaisir, l'orgasme, ne tarda pas à les parcourir tout entier. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils tremblaient comme jamais, secoués de toute part. Jusqu'au dernier instant et au signe de tête qu'elle lui adressa il se retint, pour finalement jouir longuement en elle. Elle était clean, lui aussi, ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de quelconques maladies sexuellement transmissibles, et au vu de tous les essais qu'elle avait fait, ils n'allaient sûrement pas mettre un enfant en route. Il taisait du mieux qu'il pouvait les gémissements et autres cris de plaisir de son amante, souriant contre sa bouche chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ses mains continuaient de caresser le corps de cette dernière, qui ne s'était jamais autant sentie femme auparavant.

Ils se séparèrent de longues secondes après la fin de l'acte, et une fois dégagé d'elle, il prit place à ses côtés sur la surface de bois. Des perles de sueur brillaient sur son front, ses cheveux ébènes collaient à son visage, mais elle était encore et toujours divinement radieuse. Il tendit la main vers elle et elle s'en saisit, leurs doigts s'entremêlant automatiquement. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient encore à un rythme effréné, mais ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi bien depuis longtemps.

**- Merci, pour tout**, fit-elle en souriant largement, sa tête glissant sur l'épaule de son employé.  
**- A votre service Cuddy ! **Déclara-t-il. **Vraiment, si j'avais su que j'aurai une telle récompense, j'aurais fait venir votre bureau plus tôt.**

Elle roula des yeux et lui frappa le torse, avant qu'il n'emprisonne sa deuxième main dans la sienne et n'approche sa bouche de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent, amoureusement cette fois, et il la serra tout contre lui. Il n'avait plus envie de fuir, plus envie de la laisser partir. Car à cet instant précis, il avait tout à fait compris ce que, depuis des années, il avait essayé de se cacher. Elle était ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont il avait envie. Toutefois, il grimaça un peu lorsqu'il bougea sa jambe, qui n'avait apparemment pas apprécié leur position durant leurs ébats. Lisa se détacha de lui, rejoignit le sol et attrapa le jean de son Diagnosticien, avant de plonger sa main dans la poche et d'en sortir un flacon de Vicodin. Deux comprimés tombèrent dans sa main et elle se dirigea vers lui, où il les prit avec un large sourire. Sitôt avalés, qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle était heureuse comme jamais. Il l'avait fait sienne à sa manière, et elle avait adoré ça. Ses baisers étaient magiques, dignes de ceux pour lesquels elle serait prête à tuer. Et pour une fois, il ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou. Au contraire, il la câlinait. Y avait-il un espoir que, cette fois, ils sautent enfin le pas, et se décident à aller plus loin ?

**- House... Ça vous dirait de... Venir à la maison ce soir ? **Proposa-t-elle, craignant toutefois la réponse qu'il pourrait lui fournir.  
**- Vous avez le câble ? **L'interrogea-t-il.**  
- Non**, répondit-elle simplement.**  
- J'aurais le droit au lit au moins ? **Poursuivit-il. **Et pas celui de la chambre d'amis hein. Celui de la chambre principale, avec la Doyenne nue à l'intérieur.  
- Si vous vous montrez gentil avec moi, oui**, promit-elle.**  
- Alors ça marche**, déclara-t-il.

Puis, ils commencèrent à se rhabiller mutuellement, lentement, profitant de chaque parcelle de peau pour y laisser quelques caresses. Une fois fin prêts, ils rouvrirent stores et porte, l'air de rien. Heureusement pour eux, la CLINIC était relativement vide, personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Ils rejoignirent ensemble le parking souterrain, et se stoppèrent devant la Lexus de la Demoiselle. Là, elle déverrouilla la voiture avant d'y placer son sac et de tourner la tête vers l'homme. Il lui sourit, et replaça une boucle derrière son oreille.

**- Chacun son véhicule, et on se retrouve sur place ? **Fit-il en indiquant sa moto. **Ce sera plus pratique pour revenir au travail demain.**

Elle acquiesça et il profita du fait qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux pour l'embrasser, avant de boiter à grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa moto, où il accrocha sa canne puis enfila son casque après lui avoir adressé un charmant clin d'oeil. Puis il démarra sa cylindrée, et quitta le parking alors qu'elle refermait sa portière et plaçait ses mains sur le volant. Elle ne pouvait plus détacher le sourire qui demeurait sur ses lèvres. Ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu était enfin là, et dans un sens cela l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait tant espéré que cet instant arrive, alors envisager qu'il ne s'éternise pas la terrorisait. Mais le jeu semblait en valoir la chandelle, et ils méritaient de se donner une chance.

Elle ne tarda pas à se diriger vers sa maison, avec une certaine tendance à appuyer plus que d'ordinaire sur l'accélérateur. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait arriver chez elle, et rien d'autre. Elle se gara dans son allée, récupéra son sac et sourit en le voyant sagement attendre sous le porche. Elle se pressa de le rejoindre et, une fois à sa hauteur, agita les clés devant lui. Il attrapa son bras, la tira à lui dès qu'elle l'eut été à se relever, et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur, où ils prirent bien vite la direction de la chambre. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper, qu'ils étaient bien décidés à s'y atteler jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Finalement, ils l'avaient enfin eu, leur déclic. Pour une fois, ils étaient allés de l'avant _ensemble_, et plus séparément. Et à présent, il n'était plus question de tout fichtre en l'air comme ils l'avaient souvent trop fait jusque là. Ils n'étaient plus deux âmes seuls en perdition chacune de leur côté, mais bien une seule et unique entité. Alors certes, il leur faudrait du temps pour apprendre à se connaître autrement, à s'habituer à la présence quotidienne de l'autre, à leur nouvelle forme de relation intime, mais cela en valait largement la peine. Et dans des cas comme ceux-ci, ça a du bon de prendre des risques. Et puis à présent, Cuddy le savait mieux que jamais : il n'y avait de la place dans le cœur de son Diagnosticien que pour une seule femme. Et ce n'avait jamais été quelqu'un dans le genre de Dee Dee – sur l'oreiller après une partie de jambes en l'air, il lui avait même dévoilé qu'elle n'était pas son genre, parce qu'il préférait largement les brunettes que les blondes - mais que cela avait toujours été, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle la sublime forte et fragile Lisa Cuddy.

Alors ce soir-là, dans le lit de la Doyenne, ils refirent le monde. Ils réécrivirent la définition de 'faire l'amour'. Tout comme celle de « l'Amour », avec un grand 'A'. Ils étaient seuls au monde, profitant de cette intimité nouvelle entre eux. Personne pour les juger, personne pour les critiquer. Et enfin réunis, ils étaient prêts à affronter le monde tout entier, du moment qu'ils pourraient le faire tous les deux. Ensemble. Juste eux, Lisa Cuddy et Gregory House. Simplement deux cœurs qui s'étaient enfin trouvés, deux cœurs blessés qui apprenaient à se guérir mutuellement. Deux âmes unies plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant. Qu'importait les mauvaises passes, les souffrances qu'ils devraient traversés, du moment qu'ils ne formaient qu'un, ils pouvaient déplacer des montagnes. En résumé, ils s'étaient aimés, ils s'aimaient et ils s'aimeraient encore longtemps...

_The End._


End file.
